wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Quarkblitz
Professor Quarkblitz is the second boss in both of the Spear of Destiny Mission Packs. He is in the tenth level of each game. =Lore= Quarkblitz is the scientist behind the genetically engineered mutant bat enemies and created the Robot. His death ensures that these projects never go into full production for the Nazi army. =Tactics= Professor Quarkblitz is identical in behavior to Barnacle Wilhelm. Refer to his tactics page to see how best to approach Quarkblitz. Instruction Booklet Description From The Return to Danger Instruction Booklet: :Hitler has a penchant for mad scientists and the professor is his latest recruit. :The professor was formally trained in computers, artificial intelligence, and robots and was a highly regarded expert before the war took its toll on him. :Initially disillusioned with the capabilities of artificial intelligence, the professor focused his energies on the integration of machines with animals. :Successful in the worst meaning of the word, the professor has created bats with machine guns attached to their feet. :The professor's most recent interest is in the combination of chemistry with traditional computer microprocessor design. His hypothesis is that since organic beings contain chemicals - computers that combine the use of chemicals will be far more superior at simulating "true" intelligence. :The professor guards the exit from the Secret Weapons Research area. Since he's got a chaingun and a rocket launcher, this may very well be where your mission ends! :The professor is a busy man and will want to get rid of you in a hurry! This is HIS turf and intruders had better beware! From The Ultimate Challenge Instruction Booklet: :The Professor has been one of Hitler's most valuable followers. :Blinded by loyalty, the professor has used his impressive talents to aid Hitler's evil plans! :A "Mad Scientist" of the worse kind, ethics pose no problem for Professor Quarkblitz. The professor's experiments include bats as large as dogs that use machine guns on their prey! :The prof is also responsible for creating the most intelligent robot on the face of the planet - intelligence that is used to kill intruders rather than help society. :If you make it - you'll have to face this metal monster before you can recapture the Spear! Of course, with Professor Quarkblitz guarding the exit from the Laser Guidance Systems area, this may be the end of the line for you! =Trivia= *Professor Quarkblitz is the Mission Packs replacement for Barnacle Wilhelm. =ECWolf DECORATE Definition= actor ProfessorQuarkblitz : Wilhelm 100 { seesound "professor/sight" deathsound "professor/death" attacksound "professor/attack" dropitem "YellowKey" states { Spawn: PROF A -1 NOP A_Look(0, 0, 0, 0, 360) stop See: PROF A 5 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) PROF A 1.5 PROF B 4 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) PROF C 5 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) PROF C 1.5 PROF D 4 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) loop Missile: PROF E 15 A_FaceTarget PROF F 5 bright A_FaceTarget PROF G 0 bright A_FaceTarget PROF G 5 bright A_CustomMissile("ChemicalRocket") PROF HGH 5 bright A_WolfAttack PROF H 0 bright A_WolfAttack goto See Death: PROF A .5 A_Fall PROF A 35 A_Scream PROF IJK 5 PROF L -1 stop } } Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters